Call Me Jimmy
by Turtlefan141
Summary: There a many layers of one, Jimmy Palmer-many of which he tries to keep hidden, but one physiatrist will unwrap his past until she finds out what he's hiding. ONESHOT


_I just watched 'A Man Walks Into A Bar', and I have one little nit-pick with it-no Palmer. Now, Jimmy's one of my favourite characters on the whole show (along with Tim), so I don't get why in some of the seasons (mainly 1-9) they put him in only some of the episodes. So I made what I thought Jimmy would've said had he been in the episode._

_BTW-this is basically mashed together with another fic I was working on but abandoned. I try to make my own backstory of Jimmy, since his is so vague._

**Disclaimer:** Nope :-(

* * *

><p>"Dr Mallard, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Jimmy exclaimed as he ran into autopsy, taking off his coat and going to change into scrubs. "My alarm clock broke and I overslept, it won't happen-" He paused as he looked into the room, to find not his boss, but a woman. "Oh, hello."<p>

"Hello."

"Umm...what are you doing here?" He asked, his question coming out a bit too harsh. "Not that I think your an intruder or anything...it's just that after that shooting with the last assistant...but you do have a visitors badge, and that's usually good. Not that your an exception but..." He huffed. He could get one good sentence, could he? "Who are you?"

"Dr Rachel Cranston, assigned to observe the team." He held out a hand, which Jimmy graciously shook.

"Well they're upstairs if you want to to see them." Palmer informed her.

"What, you don't count as the team?" She questioned.

"I never said that."

"You said that the team is upstairs. You don't count yourself as part of it. Why?"

Jimmy sighed. "Well, I'm kinda a background character. McGee, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, they're all out in the field, bringing in the convicts. Ducky, he's the brains down here, and Abby, she's just amazing at what she does...but me..."

"But what James? What are you?" Rachel questioned.

* * *

><p><em>"James! James! Get your ass back here you worthless son of a bitch!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Worthless." He mumbled quietly. Dr Cranston heard him, but kept quiet.<p>

"James," She tried softly, as if she was talking to a child. "what are you James?"

* * *

><p><em>"I-I want to be a doctor, Dad."<em>

_His father looked to him for a few seconds before laughing. "You? A doctor? James, the only place you belong is here, with me. After all," He lightly touched Jimmy's black eye, which caused his son to flinch slightly. "I need to keep an eye on you."_

* * *

><p>"I'm Palmer." He replied. "I'm an assistant."<p>

"And who do you want to be?"

* * *

><p><em>"Can't tell if you're dumb or brave."<em>

_"Not brave enough."_

* * *

><p>"Someone...worthwhile."<p>

* * *

><p><em>He jumped out his bedroom window, landing with only a small amount of discomfort, before grabbing his bag off the ground and running in the basic direction of the university.<em>

_'Thank god Mom agreed to pay for it.'_

_How he would've loved to shout at his Dad, tell him that he deserved his own life and that he could make his own choices. But he couldn't stand up to his father._

_He couldn't._

* * *

><p>"So you're not worthwhile?" The doctor asked.<p>

Palmer paused slightly, before shaking his head. "Not yet." He walked over to the autopsy table. "Now, not to be rude but Dr Mallard will be back any moment and I kinda want the body to be ready."

"You like to impress him, make him proud of you, is he a substitution for your own father? Were you not on the best of terms?" She pushed.

* * *

><p><em>"Dad! I-I'm sorry! Stop!"<em>

_"If I stop, you'll never learn James!"_

_His fist flew through the air towards Jimmy-_

* * *

><p>"No, we were fine." He lied, but Dr Cranston saw him rubbing his arm. She had seen many victims do it-she knew the truth.<p>

The doors swooshed open, reviewing Dr Mallard, back from his trip upstairs.

"Ah Mr Palmer, you're here. Good, well you here help me with the autopsy now." He turned to Rachel. "May we help you?"

"No," She replied, glancing at Jimmy slightly. "I've got everything I need." She walked to the doors, her heels echoing throughout the room, before stopping. "Goodbye James." And she walked out.

* * *

><p><em>"James!<em>

_"Jimmy?"_

_"James!_

_"Jimmy!_

_"JAMES!"_

* * *

><p>"Mr Palmer?"<p>

Jimmy looked up. "Yes doctor?"

"Are you alright?"

* * *

><p><em>He walked into the directors office. "Umm...hello. I called this morning, I'm here to apply for the job of temporary Medical Assistant." He said.<em>

_Thomas Morrow stood up from his desk, and greeted Jimmy, shaking his hand. "Yes, I remember. Well James, take a seat."_

_"Please, call me Jimmy."_

* * *

><p>"Yes Doctor, I'm fine."<p> 


End file.
